


Insatiable

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Tons of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Olalla is away in Spain, Fernando spends some time with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all lies to my knowledge. I own nothing, but the ideas.  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, I'd love to know what you thought of it xx

Fernando stared down and watched as David’s head bobbed between his legs. He moaned loudly and grabbed his lover’s frizzy hair, massaging his head with his fingertips.

David sucked his cheeks in as he moved his head up and down. His tongue swirled around Fernando’s shaft and lapped at the pre cum leaking from the tip. Fernando’s chest was heaving up and down when David licked over it and up onto his neck. He sucked at his throat a moment before kissing his lips.

Fernando grabbed the back of David’s thighs and pulled him forward until he was forced to straddle his thighs. Their cocks brushed together. The men moaned into each other’s mouths.

David pushed Fernando back onto the bed and kissed him hard. Fernando had been playing so well, scoring goals in every game. It turned David on so much. He couldn’t get enough of him lately. He was thankful that Olalla had been visiting her family in Spain, leaving Fernando on his own for a couple of months.

Fernando missed his children, but he loved the nights like these that he was able to freely spend with his lover. David’s touch was like nothing he’d ever felt, gentle, yet hard and demanding. His tongue burned like a sweet fire as it roamed over his body.

David removed his mouth from Fernando’s body and sucked his own fingers for a moment. Fernando moaned. He knew those fingers were about to be inside of him. He scooted back onto the bed, so his legs were no longer dangling over the edge. David moved with him and climbed between his legs.

He kissed his way up Fernando’s left thigh as he slid a finger inside Fernando. He was pretty loose from the shower sex they had before leaving Cobham. He slipped in a second and third finger and starting thrusting them in and out.

Fernando keened and pushed down against him. He begged for him to take him, to be inside him. David pulled his fingers out of Fernando and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. He squirted some of the gel on his hand and stroked his cock until it was covered with a good amount.

“Come on, baby, please,” Fernando whined.

David climbed onto the bed between Fernando’s legs again. Fernando hooked his legs on David’s shoulders and waited impatiently for David to enter him.

David pulled Fernando’s hips up and entered him quickly with one deep thrust. Fernando moaned and thrust his hips down against David.

David leaned down and kissed Fernando’s lips as he rocked his hips, thrusting deep into Fernando. When he hit that perfect spot in him, he knew it. Fernando groaned into his mouth and grabbed his hair.

David pulled back only slightly. His lips moved against Fernando’s when he spoke. “Do you like that?” He asked. He thrust in especially hard with the question.

Fernando whimpered and nodded. “Yeah, yes, uuhh…harder.”

David kissed him hard and then pulled up to get a better angle and make it easier to thrust harder. Fernando began to moan loudly a few moments later. David tried to hold back his own climax to allow Fernando his pleasure first. When Fernando came, his muscles tightened around David’s erection.

David leaned over and kissed Fernando as he filled him with a hot load. Fernando moaned at the delicious heat that filled him up. David collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily against the side of his neck.

“That was so good,” Fernando gasped. He was breathing so heavily that David rose and fell with his chest.

“So good,” David agreed. He pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to Fernando. Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Fernando’s sticky cum stuck to both their stomachs.

“We should shower,” Fernando whispered.

David groaned. “Go on without me. I’m too tired.”

Fernando groaned and rolled onto his side against David. “No, baby,” he whined, kissing his shoulder. “I want you to come with me.”

“You just want to have sex in the shower.”

Fernando grinned. David could feel the grin spread across Fernando’s lips that were still pressed to his shoulder. “Maybe,” he said, giggling.

“Alright.” David turned and kissed Fernando’s head. “Will you wash my hair?”

Fernando smiled. He loved to wash David’s hair and even his body. He loved rubbing his hands over his soapy body. “Of course, I will.”

 

Fernando stood in front of David, naked and soapy. David hands rubbed the soap over the skin of his back and bum. Fernando massaged shampoo into David’s hair while they kissed. Their tongues slid together, deep into each other’s mouths.

After David’s hair was rinsed clean, he pushed Fernando against the shower wall and started to massage shampoo into his hair from behind. He licked and bit his shoulder. Fernando rubbed his ass against David’s cock which was half hard from all the groping  and kissing they’d been doing already.

David moaned and bit down on his shoulder. Fernando squealed and ground back against him. David pinned him against the wall and pressed flush against him. “I want you inside me,” Fernando grunted.

David rinsed his hair and sucked at the side the side of his neck. He let his left hand wander over Fernando’s hard chest and abs. He wrapped his fist around Fernando’s cock and stroked it until it was hard and Fernando was moaning and begging for more.

“You want it?” David whispered, biting the shell of Fernando’s ear. He rubbed his cock over Fernando’s entrance.

Fernando wiggled and moaned, “Yes, yes…”

“You really can’t get enough,” David said. His voice was low and he chuckled – a sexy, dry laugh.

“Please,” Fernando begged, bending slightly to put himself in position. His hands were planted on the wet shower wall. His fingertips were white for how hard he was pressing on the wall.

David bent him a little more and grabbed his hips. He guided his cock to his opening and thrust in hard. He was in so deep that Fernando let out a shrill cry. David rocked his hips gently and whispered to him. “You okay, love?  Shhh. It’s okay.”

“It’s good. Good,” Fernando panted. “Please. Harder. Faster. David!”

David gripped Fernando’s hips so tightly that he knew he would half fingerprint bruises on them in the morning. He thrust harder than he thought he ever had and so fast that his muscles ached.

Fernando’s hands ached from pressing so hard to the shower wall and trying to keep his body steady, but he kept shouting for more and groaning in pleasure with each thrust.

David pressed his mouth to Fernando’s ear and gasped, “Are you ready, baby? I’m gonna come.”

“Come!” Fernando grunted loudly. “I want to feel you…”

David came as Fernando requested, pushing Fernando over the edge. Fernando splattered the wall with his creamy cum.

Both of their bodies quaked together. David pulled out and turned Fernando quickly before they fell to the floor of the shower together. Fernando’s legs were around David’s hips. David pulled him closer and kissed him as hard as he could manage with low energy.

 

That night when they lay in bed together after making love, David held Fernando close and kissed his head.  “Nando, can we talk a minute before you fall asleep?”

Fernando cuddled in closer to him and pressed his lips to his shoulder. “Yes, I’m awake.”

“I’ve been wondering about something for a while,” David said. He caressed Fernando’s shoulder with his fingertips.

“I love you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Fernando said. When he was with Juan, Juan always wondered if he was really in love with him. He had been, but Juan’s insecurity had led to their downfall. He hoped David was more secure.

David grabbed his chin and tilted his face up. “I know you love me,” he said, pressing his lips to his and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Fernando climbed on top of him as they kissed. Several minutes later, he pulled away and kissed David’s neck. “What did you wonder about?” He asked, nibbling David’s neck.

“I, um…” David found it hard to concentrate with Fernando’s tongue sliding down his neck and onto his chest. He moaned when Fernando’s teeth clamped down on his nipple.

Fernando smiled. His tongue flickered over hard little point. “What?” He murmured, sucking David’s chest whilst still teasing his nipple with his tongue.

“Mmm, babe, I can’t concentrate with your mouth doing that,” David moaned.

Fernando raked his teeth across David’s chest and then pulled up, sitting on David’s stomach. “Okay, tell me now,” he said, slowly stroking his own cock.

David glanced down at it and then laid his head back down and closed his eyes. “You’re insatiable,” he muttered. Fernando giggled. David grabbed him and threw him onto his back.

Fernando wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust upward, grinding their cocks together.

David grabbed his hips and held them down on the bed. “Baby, please, stop. I’ll do what you want…just let me get this out.”

Fernando stopped moving immediately and placed his soft, gentle hands on David’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Amor. I didn’t know it was so serious. What is it?”

“Just… what’s going to happen to us when Olalla returns in a few days? We didn’t really start up until she was gone and now we’ve really gotten close and…”

“David, shh. Nothing’s going to happen to us. I won’t be spending every night with you like I do now, but we’ll still be together. I want to be with you still. I love you.”

“I love you too.” David pressed a gentle, but passionate kiss to David’s lips. “I don’t have anyone else, you know. I don’t want to lose you… not that I’d want to even if I had someone else.”

“I know.” Fernando caressed David’s frizzy hair. “You won’t lose me, I promise.” Fernando kissed David’s head. “Can we make love now?” He asked quietly.

“Insatiable,” David muttered before he moved his mouth down to Fernando’s cock.

“I want to be inside you,” Fernando moaned as David’s bobbed up and down on his cock.

David pulled away. He wiped his mouth and said, “You just were. Are my blowjobs getting that bad? You didn’t even realize…”

Fernando chuckled. “David, I meant inside _you_ , not your mouth.”

David gulped. They hadn’t done that since they were first together. Fernando was never actually on top. He was too skittish to take the lead like that, but David had ridden him once in the back of his car outside Cobham when everyone else had gone. David was suddenly worried that Fernando’s recent insatiable appetite for sex was his way of bidding him farewell. He feared that Olalla’s return would be their end.

“Baby, can I…?” Fernando whined.

David realized he had gotten lost in thought. He quickly made up for it. He stretched himself while Fernando stroked his own cock. He got the lube and gave it to Fernando. Fernando lubed himself and inserted two lubed fingers into David.

David positioned himself over Fernando and slid down onto him. He groaned loudly and bit his lip. Fernando rubbed his legs and whispered to him. “Shh. It’s okay. Please, baby, just move.”

David tried to push the pain and his bothersome thoughts from his mind. He wanted to please Fernando, especially if it was one of their last nights together. He rode him fast and hard.

To reward him, Fernando jerked him off. They came simultaneously. David’s moans and Fernando’s whimpers filled the room. David slid off of Fernando and held him tightly as he shook with the last moments of his orgasm. He felt Fernando’s trembling fingers on his back.

“How could you even ask if I’d leave you?” Fernando mumbled. He was close to sleeping. David could tell by the way he spoke. “I love you, David.”

David smiled and held him close. “I love you too…even if you are insatiable.”


End file.
